


Green Optics

by rhythmickorbit



Series: The Crystalline Wilds [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Airazor is a born mom my dude, Alternate Universe, Animals, Eukaris, Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Robots, religious connotation, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit
Summary: Airazor, nervous about her duties as Den-Oracula, has her spark captured forever by a small newlyforged.





	Green Optics

Airazor stared at the circle of liquid metal in front of her. She had expected something, well, larger, more impressive-- but, she supposed that one couldn’t judge how the miracle of life worked its magic.

Her vents shuddered as she scrambled to gain her composure. She couldn’t allow the newsparks rising to the surface know about the terror in her spark, however well-meaning it was. She was Den-Oracula now, after all, even if she had never trained for the job.

Of course, Den-Oracula was not a job that could be trained for, necessarily. It often fell to the mecha that the metrotitan Chela chose in his slumber, rhyme and reason hardly justifying his choices. Airazor had only been a scout before this, after all. She had flown the fringes of Oasis’ desert territory, often spending lonely cycles watching for any possible threats. She had loved feeling free, and hoped in the back of her processor that she could feel the wind beneath her wings again one day. 

For now, she was sequestered in the very core of Oasis, watching the hot spot beneath for signs of any young protoforms that might rise from its depths. Airazor shifted from pede to pede, staring at the pool before her. Her wings fluttered nervously, for she was well aware that being the Den-Oracula was one of the most revered positions in her city-- no, in all of Eukaris. A new one had not been chosen for so long, and now it fell to her to continue the traditions from vorns ago. Her optics flicked from side to side, sometimes catching movement that didn’t exist. There was no instruction manual, no verbal instructions-- Airazor had to do all of this through instinct, instinct that she wasn’t certain that she even possessed.

A ripple in the silver metal below. Airazor’s frame stiffened, and she dropped into a crouch to get a closer look.

A small, semisolid chunk of metal floated to the surface, differentiating from the rest of the pool only by the soft, tiny glow encapsulated by the tiny thing’s shell.

Airazor immediately reached out and pulled the small blob out with a gentleness that she didn’t know herself to be capable of. Her hands shook slightly as she held the protoform in front of her, tiny and fragile and perfect. The temperature of their exterior grew uncomfortably hot after a moment, but Airazor’s spark wouldn’t allow her to put the protoform down. 

Glancing about the chamber, Airazor realized that surrounding the pool were small chambers, perfectly sized to house a developing protoform. Turning her gaze back to the hot spot, she noticed that several more of the glowing lumps had risen to the surface of the silver liquid. As quickly and gently as she could, she placed her first protoform into one of the chambers and proceeded to pluck the others out of the pool and do the same with them. Half a megacycle passed before the last spark was pulled out of the pool, and Airazor’s vents cycled air heavily from exhaustion. 

She collapsed onto the ground, in front of the chamber housing her first protoform. She turned her green optics lazily upward. Airazor, about to let her wings droop, immediately jumped to her pedes, and stared at her tiny protoform.

Two green optics stared back at her.

Airazor had read about how other beings could cry. If she could, Airazor knew for a fact that liquid would be running down her face. Her spark sang in tune with the small protoform, and she could swear that the still-exposed spark pulsed in time with her own. She reached a gentle talon toward the protoform.

“Hello, little one,” she whispered at them.

A small, half-developed hand grasped her talon in return.

Airazor melted.

Over the next several megakliks, Airazor stood by her protoform. She contacted the caretakers of the hot spot, as she was recommended by them to do, but kept her little newspark near all the same. Someone would insist on taking care of the tiny thing, but Airazor, every time, refused.

“He has my optics,” she wanted to say, but realized fairly quickly that that was a silly thing to express out loud. Instead, Airazor simply watched the protoform as soft metal progressively hardened into armor. She eventually gave him to one of the caretakers, who in turn would help him forge his outer shell, his alt-mode, his physical appearance.

They didn’t allow Airazor to enter during this process, imploring her to be patient, and meet some of the other newly-forged that she helped harvest. She complied, but as she introduced herself to the young ones, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander, wondering desperately about how her first protoform would turn out to be like.

Eventually, though, as she finished a small conversation with a reptilian beast mode, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Airazor, hardened by her time along the borders of the desert, whipped around, almost knocking over the small bot behind her.

“Oh! My apologies,” she said, her vocalizer crackling when she realized who it was.

The green visor in front of her glowed in a friendly way. “Hi,” said the newspark,  _ Airazor’s _ newspark. “The bots over there said that I should come talk to you.” His voice was shy, tentative.

“Hello, little one,” Airazor bent down, desperately keeping her wings folded behind her. She wanted to scream excitedly when she caught sight of the wings folded behind him. He had a bird beast form! He was like her! He had her optic color! “Have you chosen a name, yet?”

The small bot in front of her bobbed his helm. 

“Call me Sotto Voss,” he said, lowering his gaze shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOO World building is fun my dudes!!
> 
> And YES YES I have more stuff to do but this is really fun for me, okay? Also, I love the concept of Eukaris and I wish we saw more of it in the comics!!! Robot animal planet!!
> 
> I adjusted some of the lore to fit my own dark purposes, so I hope you all can forgive me for that uwu
> 
> This is more of a prologue for a future story than anything, just me kind of exploring Eukarisan society and how the cities work.
> 
> Eukaris is divided into six distinct ecosystems. Each ecosystem has a hidden city where most of the Cybertronian inhabitants live. These cities have active hot spots under their centers, and these spots are guarded by Den-Oracula. Den-Oracula are individuals chosen by the sleeping metrotitan Chela, and selection is seemingly random. Den-Oracula are spiritual leaders in their cities, diplomats to the other cities, and the ones who pull newsparks out of their respective hot spots.
> 
> Den-Oracula is derived from the relationship labeled "Oracula Endura", a sort of teacher-student or parent-child relationship between an older Eukarisan and a younger Eukarisan. Eukaris is a dangerous planet, wrought with conflict from natural disasters, so this relationship came about naturally to better ensure the survival of less hardy newlyforged. A bot can change their role in such a relationship as well, depending on circumstance. Airazor and Sotto Voss, for instance, are each other's Oracula Endurae.
> 
> This relationship is exclusive to Eukaris, and most inhabitants of Eukaris are horrified to discover that Cybertronians outside of their world do not possess such relationships, as it is such a natural thing to them.
> 
> I'll make a more detailed lore post on tumblr sometime, but that's all for now!


End file.
